


Étoiles et étoiles de mer

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Aeneid - Virgil, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: (sometimes), Absent Parents, Aphrodite is a cutie, Divine Parents, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mortality, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Parents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation d'Énée avec sa divine mère Aphrodite, à travers les âges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étoiles et étoiles de mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Chonaku, pendant 5 Acts, pour les thèmes "Touching" et "Family Feels".
> 
> L'idée de la berceuse qui parle d'étoiles et d'étoiles de mer vient du tome 3 de _Farseer Trilogy_ ( _L'Assassin Royal_ ) de Robin Hobb.

Le premier souvenir qu’Énée avait de sa mère, c’était son doux visage tourné vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait fermement sa main, à l’époque minuscule et potelée, et elle lui chantait une berceuse à propos d’étoiles et d’étoiles de mer, de colombes et de coquillages. Ses paupières se fermaient doucement au rythme de la mélodie tendre, et il se souvenait d’avoir été étreint et porté, avec des soins infinis. Il devait être très petit, car tout le reste lui paraissait flou.

Ensuite, une autre réminiscence, vers ses quatre ans. Il avait voulu grimper à un figuier, sur le mont Ida, mais l’une des branches s’était cassée et il était tombé. Il avait le genou tout écorché. Assis au milieu des débris, ses poings serrés, les yeux remplis de larmes, il distingua à peine Aphrodite qui l’emportait dans ses bras. Soulagé, en sécurité, il noua ses faibles bras autour de son cou et se mussa contre elle, ravi. Sa maman adorée. Elle sentait l’essence de rose et l’encens. Engourdi, Énée somnola un peu. À son réveil, elle était partie, même si quelques babioles - des pétales, des bêtises – témoignaient de sa présence.

Il ramassa l’un des coquillages et s’en fit un collier. Il répondait aux narquois que c’était le symbole de sa mère – bien qu’il se retrouvât muet lorsqu’ils lui demandaient où il était, alors. Ce n’était pas une présence constante de son existence. Il se souvient néanmoins d’avoir fièrement déclaré en réponse être son fils, de s’être battu contre des moqueurs à l’école militaire – maintenant tous mystérieusement morts de la variole. Une fois, alors qu’il était adolescent, elle était venue le voir s’entraîner. Après le combat, elle l’avait étreint avec force. 

« Toi aussi, tu es belliqueux, avait-elle conclu, la fierté vibrant dans sa voix, sa tête sur son épaule. Mais tu es moins sanguinaire qu’Éryx, Phobos ou Deimos. Toi, tu es un magnanime. » Il n’était pas certain du sens de tous les mots qu’elle employait. Cependant, la fierté gonflait son cœur. Lui, quand il disait « Ma maman c’est la plus belle de toutes les mamans », c’était vrai. 

Il fixa un autre coquillage sur son armure, comme un signe de ralliement, de gloire. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d’autres épisodes de sa jeune existence où sa mère fût venue. Seulement cette berceuse, lorsqu’il était marmot, dont la mélodie était restée gravée en lui ; et ce moment d’inquiétude, à sa chute pourtant bénigne. C’était tout. Et c’était peu.

Parfois, cependant, il sentait qu’Aphrodite était là. Dans les reflets de la mer, au creux du sourire d’une jeune fille, dans l’envol d’une colombe. Il ressentit presque la sensation physique de sa main sur la sienne, lorsqu’il invita pour la première fois Créüse à danser avec lui. Elle était peut-être aussi là à son mariage. À la naissance de son fils Ascagne, il était certain que cette vieille mendiante qui l’avait béni et longtemps tenu dans ses bras noueux, c’était en fait elle, déguisée ; méconnaissable.

Plus tard, il devint, comme il le rêvait, un général de l’armée troyenne. Nulle prophétie n’annonçait sa mort – même s’il ne réalisait pas bien ce que signifiait celle qu’il avait entendue, à propos de ‘faire briller le flambeau de Troie et la lignée des Dardaniens hors des murs de la cité’. Aphrodite le laissa donc participer en silence, la peur au ventre. Elle savait qu’il survivrait au conflit, et cela la rassurait quelque peu.

Cela ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter terriblement.

Un jour, il se retrouva face au terrible Diomède. Semblable à deux terribles lions, ils tournèrent en face l’un de l’autre, également redoutables. Mais l’Achéen avait la force d’Athéna avec lui. Cela se voyait à ses yeux fiévreux, à l’aura indicible qu’il l’enveloppait, à la puissance hors du commun qui émanait de ses gestes ; au carnage qu’il laissait dans son sillage, aussi. 

Pour la première fois, le guerrier sentit un frisson de peur l’envahir. 

Ce ne fut ni grâce à son glaive d’airain, à sa lance d’acier ou à une flèche de fer que Diomède parvint à le blesser ; non, ce fut avec un vulgaire rocher, arraché du sol, qu’il l’attaqua. Il le blessa grièvement à la cuisse. Énée tomba à genoux, une main en appui sur le sol, un voile noir de douleur sur les yeux. En voyant le monde s’obscurcir autour de lui, il crut que sa dernière heure était venue, en dépit de ce que prétendaient les Moires. 

Alors sa mère, toujours en alerte, apparut soudain. Elle l’enlaça de ses bras aimants et l’enveloppa dans les plis de son péplos brodé de pourpre. Lorsqu’elle l’étreignit, il se sentit immédiatement protégé, en sécurité, plongé dans un océan d’amour et de tendresse. Puis elle prit son envol, et l’emporta loin des combats impétueux. Il sentait sa main recoiffer avec douceur ses longs cheveux, dénoués dans la bataille et couverts de poussière. Elle lui embrassa aussi le front, de manière délicate. 

Mortifié, Énée voulut protester, refuser son aide incongrue – et pourtant vitale – à un moment où il était grièvement blessé. « Mère, repose-moi par terre, j’ai l’air ridicule », réussit-il à geindre. Elle lui posa l’index sur les lèvres, dans un « Chhhhuuut » infantilisant. Dans le regard de sa maman, il redevenait le petit garçon de quatre ans, qui s’était écorché en montant aux arbres. Il espérait qu’elle n’allait pas se mettre à raconter cette histoire-là aussi.

Mais ils n’étaient pas encore sortis d’affaire pour autant. Comme sortie de nulle part, la lance de l’effronté et tenace Diomède jaillit du tumulte, et vint percer le poignet de sa mère. Surprise, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et le lâcha. Énée ne lui en voulut pas : l’ichor coulait à flots, subtil et capiteux. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un Immortel se faire blesser par un banal humain. 

Alors la Brume se dissipa, et il distingua, derrière le féroce Achéen, la plus grande rivale de sa mère. C’était Athéna qui avait dirigé le jet funeste, et elle se gaussait ouvertement de leur infortune. Elle pressait l’épaule de son favori, qui les agonisait d’insultes – surtout Aphrodite, bien sûr. Elle s’enfuit, honteuse, tandis que son fils gisait dans le chaos et le fracas de la bataille. 

Et ainsi, son oncle Apollon vint le secourir de la vindicte de ses adversaires. Il le recouvrit de son bouclier d’argent et campa, accroupi, auprès de lui. Aussi féroce que la louve qui défend ses petits, il repoussa des deux mains l’affreux Diomède, rendu enragé et téméraire par la déesse aux yeux pers. Énée, qui baignait presque dans l’inconscience, l’entendit enfin gronder d’une voix terrible. Il ne distingua pas les mots, mais le Grec prit peur, recula, et le laissa en paix.

Alors le dieu-archer, sa sœur jumelle et sa mère Léto l’emmenèrent à Pergame, où ils prirent soin de lui et le guérirent grâce au dictame, qui soigne toutes les plaies humaines. Et une fois de retour au combat, il s’illustra vaillamment par bien des hauts faits. Il pleura amèrement Hector, mais tenta de le remplacer à sa juste valeur, et fut digne de lui succéder. C’était le principal rempart de son peuple.

Mais Troie finit par tomber, et il fut alors temps d’accomplir cette prophétie qui parlait de garder vif le feu des Dardaniens. Comme lorsqu’il était enfant, Énée ressentit encore la bienveillance de sa mère, dans la clémence des flots marins, dans la flamme de Didon. Quelquefois, il la revoyait plus directement, mais la blâmait de ne pas apparaître immédiatement.

Comme toujours, Aphrodite se cachait derrière des leurres et des déguisements qui l’avaient amusé autrefois, mais qui le lassaient maintenant. « Pourquoi ne m’est-il pas donné de te presser la main, de t’entendre et de te répondre sans feinte ? », se plaignait-il, sans obtenir de réponse. 

Une fois, cependant, elle se présenta à son fils sans le moindre fard. C’était peu après son arrivée en Hespérie, après maintes péripéties. Elle avait le visage inquiet, les traits tirés, et tenait un ensemble d’armes. Au pied d’un grand chêne, où il se tenait en appui, épuisé, elle vint déposer un bouclier, une armure, des cuissardes, un casque, une épée et une lance forgés par Héphaïstos lui-même. Sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude, elle l’embrassa, dans une étreinte qui lui rappela beaucoup la fois où elle l’avait porté quand il était petit.

Elle avait probablement retenu la cruelle leçon du siège de Troie, toutefois, car elle n’intervint pas dans les batailles – du moins, pas de manière visible. Lors des combats du Latium, quelques des javelots manquèrent Énée d’une manière un peu trop extraordinaire pour ne pas être due à une intervention divine ; quelques blessures de flèche ou de glaive guérirent fort rapidement et embaumaient la rose ; mais il possédait assez de modestie pour ne point s’en vanter. 

Parfois, il regrettait néanmoins de ne pas avoir connu une enfance normale, avec une mère qui l’aurait prise dans ses bras quand elle le voulait, et pas seulement cinq fois de toute sa vie. Une maman mortelle, avec laquelle il serait allé ramasser des coquillages sur la plage et cueillir des fleurs, au lieu de les déposer en offrande sur l’autel familial. Pas forcément ‘la plus belle’, mais une mère qui aurait été auprès de lui, et pas vaguement présente dans les reflets de nacre des colliers des jeunes filles.

De temps en temps, il chantait à Ascagne la berceuse qui parlait des étoiles et des étoiles de mer.


End file.
